What I am to You
by chomper318
Summary: This is my first ficcy. Takes place two years after FFX. Inspired by FFX-2 although I haven't play it yet. Told from Auron's POV. I hope readers will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: FFX and all of its greatness belongs to Square. "Volcano" belongs to Damien Rice. This is my first fan ficcy so be nice! I hope you enjoy.

  


"And what I am to you

Is not real

And what I am to you

You do not need

And what I am to you

Is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I ask for the sea"

  


Damien Rice "Volcano"

  


**Chapter One:**

The sun was bright, too bright. He could hear the waves washing back and forth, kissing the sand ever so slightly as they meet between the sea and the shore. His eyes were closed but even still, they hurt from the harsh light. He moved his hand up and shielded his eyes. Then slowly, he opened them. The blue sky flooded his vision. He struggled to get up but was too tired so he remained where he was. Time passed and eventually, he fell asleep. 

_Where am I? _

He felt someone hitting him on the face, he tried to brush the hand aside but it was persistent.

"Damn it Jecht, leave me alone," Auron said, unwilling to wake up from the strange dream he had of Spira. 

The hand kept slapping until Auron finally opened his eyes in defeat. Staring at him was not his friend and fellow _former_ guardian Jecht. Instead, a young woman with deep brown eyes and straight black hair stared down at him. 

"Who the?" Auron asked in surprise. He stared past her and looked at the clear blue sky. He scrambled and sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a beach. The waves continued to wash up the shores as it had earlier. He saw a path leading away from the beach to a forest. He sat and wondered in amazement. 

"Where am I?" Auron asked the young woman. The young woman looked at him and Auron watched and took in the details. She was young, perhaps 20 or so. She was garbed in a black dress, no sleeves and it hung to her knees. From her knees down, she wore a pair of black boots. Auron recognized the puzzled look on her face, he was sure he had one of his own. Auron asked her again and this time he got a response.

"I believe we're in Spira," the young woman said. She got up and held her hand out towards Auron. He took it out of politeness and felt her strength as she helped him got up to his feet. He could tell before he fully extended himself that she was small. Barely reaching his shoulders when stood next to the young woman, he felt very tall and indeed he was. With his one good eye, he stared down at the young woman. 

"My name is Auron," he said, "What's your name?"

The woman hesitated before answering him, "Kaeli," she said.

"Kaeli," Auron said, tasting the name, thinking to himself that it was very pretty and apt for the young woman. He looked at his surrounding and took a deep breathe. It felt wonderful to feel the sensations. The air was sweet and cool. Auron could feel the sun beating down on him and everything, everything around him was a vivid and bright. He couldn't really believe his was in Spira. Perhaps it was a dream, but something, his instinct, told him it was not. 

He turned his attention back to Kaeli and asked, "Where exactly in Spira are we?"

She looked past him and said, "It's what Spira calls, Kilika."

Auron looked at her amazed, realizing that he was in Spira, in Kilika. He couldn't understand how he was in Spira. The last thought he had was being with Jecht and the others in the Farplane. How did he ended up in Spira? He stretched out his arms and felt very much alive. More alive than when he was an Unsent, perhaps, even more alive when he was alive. He could see that the young women continued to stare at him, waiting. He smiled at her, feeling very energetic and happy. Happy to be alive, but then his smile dimmed, perhaps, his wasn't alive. His mind whirled around and around.

_What's going on?_

The woman finally waited long enough because she extended her hand once again to Auron. He looked at her and not knowing if he should trust her or not, decided to take a chance. He reached for her hand and clasped it in his own. 

The woman pointed towards the path with her other hand and said, "The town is that way. Perhaps there'll be someone there who can answer your questions." Auron looked at the woman in surprise thinking to himself that she was either very perceptive or she knew something about his current situation. But now was not the time to speculate about the woman named Kaeli, Auron had to figure out why he was in Spira. Together, they walked up the path and when they approached the outskirt of Kilika, Kaeli wriggled her hand from Auron's. He was slightly disappointed by the lost of contact, but before he could examine it further, Auron was shocked to see how different Kilika was. The last time he saw the town, it was destroyed by Sin. Devastated, Kilika was torn and uprooted. Now, it was bustling with people and huts. People talking to one another and stands and stalls were selling food, clothes, weapons, and other items. The town stretched on and on. As Auron walked along side Kaeli to a building that was bigger than the rest, he noticed that people were staring at him. 

"This is the inn I'm staying in," Kaeli said, "The gentleman who runs the place is very knowledgeable of Spira and its history. He can probably answer _most_ of the questions you have." Again, Auron couldn't shake the feeling that Kaeli knew something about his situation. Her statements alluded as much, but since Auron just met her, he couldn't really tell. He did know that for some reason, his instinct told him to trust and since he always trust his instant, he trusted Kaeli. 

"Thank you Kaeli," Auron said, "I don't know..."

Kaeli cut him off, "It's okay," and with that, she walked away.

Auron stared at her as she made her way up the stairs. He then turned his attention to the owner of the hotel and before he could say anything, the old man exclaimed, "Sir Auron! It's you! But how?!"

Auron thought, so much for answering the most important question, but he brushed it aside and asked, "What year is this?"

The old man nodded, and said, "It's been two years Sir. Two years since you, Lady Yuna, and the others saved Spira from Sin. Two years we have all lived in the Calm." The old man swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, "Two years and they told us that you perished. Perished! Saving us from Sin. Obviously, that was wrong, for here you are." The old man nodded again, "There was much confusion. With the teachings of Yevon falling apart...well..." The old man trailed off. Then shaking his head, the old man smiled at Auron. "Please, Sir Auron, stay at my humble inn. You are here! It is much cause for celebration...indeed, where have you been?" the old man asked. 

Auron simply stood there as he listened to the old man talked. He still didn't know why he was in Spira, and neither did the old man. When the old man asked where he had been, he decided to divert the old man's attention and took the old man's offer to stay at his inn. The old man forgot his question and immediately led Auron off to the "best room." Auron followed him and when he was shown to his room, he thanked the old man and more or less closed the door in his face. He examined the room with a keen eye. He noted the light by a drawer and was puzzled by it. He walked towards the light and noted that it was not fire-based. He was about to examine it some more when the door knocked. Fearing it was the old man again, he remained quiet. The knocking persisted until finally, the door knob twisted and in peeked the dark haired head of Kaeli. He leaned against the drawer and stared at her. Kaeli walked in the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She turned and faced Auron and quietly walked across the room and sat on a chair that was by a table. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again, FFX belongs to Square and "Volcano" belongs to Damien Rice. Hope you enjoy.

  


"And what I am to you

Is not real

And what I am to you

You do not need

And what I am to you

Is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I ask for the sea"

  


Damien Rice "Volcano"

  


**Chapter Two:**

"Were you able to find the answers to some of your questions?" she asked.

Again, Auron was taken in by the woman's question. _Some of your questions_ she said. As in just some of his questions were answerable. Unfortunately for Auron, it was not the questions that were most important to him. He straightened up and walked over to the chair opposite of Kaeli's and sat down. 

"I was able to get some answers. Such as the _when_ but I still don't know the _how_."

Kaeli nodded but did not comment. Auron watched her with his one good eye and saw the seriousness in her dark brown eyes, as though she understood what he meant by the when but not the how. Hell, he himself didn't fully understand it so perhaps...

"Do you know how it happened?" Auron asked her bluntly. The question surprised Auron the moment he asked it. He didn't know anything about this mysterious woman who snuck into his room and was now sitting across from him. Nor did he thought the woman knew the answer anymore than the old man did. But, he knew that she knew that his presence here in Spira was unnatural. And for that, he asked. He watched her face, a mirror that reflected her soul. He could see her pondering over his question. He could also see her wrestled with something, something deep within her, that finally defeated her. 

She sighed before replying, "I don't know why you are brought back. But I do know you're alive as opposed to not." She got up and walked towards the window. She stared out at the streets and Auron could imagined what she saw. The people walking to and thro. Perhaps the news of his "appearance" had reached the people. Kaeli turned from the window and stared at him. 

"Perhaps you should convince yourself that you are really here first. Since there are doubts..." She left it hanging, waiting for his confirmation. Auron nodded, again surprised by the honesty she elicited from him and also by the simple fact that he still wasn't completely sure that he really was in Spira. 

Kaeli continued on, "The only way to know for sure is to go to Farplane. There, I believe, you'll be able to find some answer." She turned back to the window and stared down at the town. From that position, she said, "People will surely know by know. And with that, your friends and family will come. She might be able to tell you." 

"Who?" Auron asked. 

Kaeli waved her hand, dismissing his question and interruption. She turned from the window and faced him, again Auron was struck by the seriousness that simply emitted from her. 

"You'll know, " Kaeli said, and then she smiled. A gentle smile, a sad smile. "When you know, your instinct will tell you. And you always trusted..."

At that moment, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Auron looked at her and then at the door. He walked over to it and asked sharply, "Who is it?" 

"It's me!" a squeaky voice said from behind the door. "I've brought food for Sir Auron. It's from Sian, the owner of this inn." Auron looked at Kaeli, but her attention was already back towards the streets. He shook his head and focused back to the person behind the door. He was about to dismissed the person politely when he realized he was hungry. He opened the door and standing in front of him was a young man. He have a tray of food and just looking at made Auron even more hungry. 

"Thank you," Auron said, he was waiting for the young man to leave but he just stood there and stared at Auron in awe. Auron had had enough and said "thank you" again and told the young man to thank Sian for him and with that, he closed the door to the young man's face. Auron took the tray of food to the table and set it down. He then proceeded to seat down. He looked up from the delicious plates of chumbo and marslow. Kaeli was still standing by the window, but instead of looking down at the streets, she was looking up towards the sky. Her eyes were closed and there was a glow. The sunlight shone on her face and gone was the weariness and seriousness. Replaced was a young woman, a young woman feeling the sensations of the warm light brushing against her cheeks. Auron was taken aback by a feeling so foreign to him that he was somewhat paralyzed by it. He couldn't breathe. He looked down at the plate and saw nothing. He picked up the fork and speared a piece of chumbo and just stared at it. He was still somewhat in a daze when Kaeli's voice brought him back to reality.

"You should eat that before it gets cold," she said. She walked back towards him and stopped by the table. 

"You'll want to rest up. Tomorrow, you'll be seeing your friends and family." 

Auron looked at her in surprise, an expression he detested but some how kept repeating when he was around her. Kaeli acknowledges the surprise expression and laughed. The laugh must have taken her by surprise because Auron saw her raise her hand to her mouth, as though seeking and confirming that it was she who made that whimsical sound. 

Kaeli smiled from behind her hand but when her hand dropped back down to her side, she only said, "No. It's only reasonable to guess that. The town is a buzzed with your "arrival." No doubt your friends will hear it soon. Once they do, they'll come here as fast as they can to see for themselves." 

Auron looked at his fork and took the bite of chumbo. His tongue perked up by the hot spice and he chewed with relish. How long has it been? According to Sian, it had been two years, yet it didn't feel like two years had passed while he was at the Farplane. He took another bite and then another. He simply enjoyed the sensations. He was about to ask Kaeli to join him and he saw her shaking her head. 

"No. I'm going to go back to my room. Perhaps I'll see you later, perhaps not. I promise I'll see you before you go." 

With that, she walked to the doors, opened it and left. Auron continued to eat his meal. He should go and thank Sian himself. It was a very good meal. He also thought about Kaeli's refusal to stay. He should have said something, persuaded her somehow, but he knew just as she knew he was about to invite her to join, that she would've said "no" anyways. His instinct told him so.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Again, FFX belongs to Square and "Volcano" belongs to Damien Rice. Hope you enjoy. 

  


Thanks for the review Saranomy. I'm glad you liked it.

  


"And what I am to you

Is not real

And what I am to you

You do not need

And what I am to you

Is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I ask for the sea"

  


Damien Rice "Volcano"

  


**Chapter Three:**

True to her words, the next morning, Auron found himself besieged by the citizens of Kilika. Kaeli was no where in sight and Auron had to endure the congratulations and questions by himself. It was towards the afternoon when a red airship landed by the beach where Auron first met Kaeli. Auron saw the ship landing from the inn. He could only suspect who the ship belonged to. He wasn't sure how he would feel seeing his former Summoner and guardians, but there was no time to examine his feelings. He looked up at the inn and briefly wondered which room Kaeli was in when he heard in the distance, "Auron!?!?" Auron took a deep breath and he could see a bouncing figure moving towards him. As the figure got closer, he could see that it was Rikku. Ever exuberant, Auron could see that the young Al Bhed hadn't change in two years. Following Rikku was Yuna, the Great Summoner. The daughter of Lord Braska, Auron felt a sense of responsibility towards her; a responsibility he had fulfilled. The two girls rushed towards Auron until they were standing face to face with each other.

"Sir Auron," Yuna said, staring at Auron, "I didn't believe it. There were rumors, but..."

"Yea! You're really back aren't you?" the young Al Bhed woman said. She poked at him, he waved her hand away, "Yup, same old self." She threw her arms around Auron and gave him a hug. He just stood there and looked down at the blonde head. 

"It really is you," whispered the brunette, "You really are back." Auron looked at Yuna's face and saw the tears coming down her cheeks. 

"Enough," Auron said, extracting himself from Rikku's embrace. "There is no need for tears." Auron looked at the two girls...no, young ladies, in front of him. "I am back..." Auron looked past Yuna and Rikku, "At least, I think I am. I don't really know what's going on."

Rikku gasped, "The great Sir Auron doesn't know?! What is going on?"

Yuna giggled, "Stop it Rikku." She turned to Auron, "I wonder why you are here." She hesitated, "Are you the only one here?" Auron looked at Yuna with some confusion until he realized what she was asking. He looked at the young lady, remembering her pilgrimage to follow her father's footsteps. Auron said quietly, "I'm the only one. At least to my knowledge." He could see Yuna nodding, the light behind her blue and green eyes dimming slightly. Then it brighten up. 

"I'm glad you are here Sir Auron," she reached and gave Auron a hug. Auron returned the embrace. 

"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed. "I wonder if you being here have something to do with the sphere." 

Auron once again broke the embrace, "What sphere?" he asked.

"Kimahri found this sphere near Mt. Gagazet," Rikku explained, "You have to see it. Hey! Perhaps you will have a few answers for us since you've been to Zanarkand." 

"Yes, Sir Auron. The sphere is on the ship. You should come with us. The sphere...well, you have to see it."

Auron nodded. He knew he couldn't stay at the inn forever. Yet, he didn't know what to do with his life, and it was beginning to seem like he had a life. Before, he was a devote Yevonite, a monk even. He became a guardian and after Braska's pilgrimage, he was given a duty. He fulfilled it. Now, well now...it seemed like something was going on. The mysterious sphere, and his own mysterious re-arrival, there were many questions, but no answers. He would find them.

"Come on Auron!" Rikku said, "Let's go!" With that, Rikku started pulling on Auron's arm.

"Wait," Auron said. "I have to say goodbye first."

Yuna nodded, "Of course Sir Auron."

Together, they all entered the inn. Auron could see that Sian was beside himself. Rushing towards them, Sian exclaimed, "Welcome! Welcome to my humble inn. First Sir Auron and now Lady Yuna and Lady Rikku! I don't know why I should be so honor by such great presence!" Sian smiled...and smiled.

"Thank you," Auron said. "For having me here." He gestured towards Yuna and Rikku before continuing. "But as you can see, I must leave. You have been an excellent host."

The old man nodded, "Yes, well. Thank you Sir Auron! Thank you!"

Yuna and Rikku both thanked Sian and Sian was beyond happy. They all left the inn together and Auron was thinking if he would see Kaeli again when a voice cried out.

"Auron!" Auron turned around and saw Kaeli walking towards him. He could sense the curiosity stemming from Yuna and Rikku. When Kaeli reached them, she said, "I see your friends are here." Kaeli nodded in the direction of Yuna and Rikku. They just stared at Kaeli inquisitively. "Well," Kaeli said, turning back towards Auron and looking at him in the eyes, "Goodbye then." Auron could see that she was about to head back towards the inn when Auron blurted out, "Do you want to join us?" Now he could really feel the curiosity from Yuna and Rikku bearing down on his back, he was a bit surprised by the invitation too. She did not show any emotions on her face, he could see that she was thinking it over when finally she asked, "Is it alright with your friends?" Auron looked at Yuna and Rikku, Yuna spoke, "Yes, if Sir Auron wishes for you to come, it's fine with us. Right, Rikku?" Rikku nodded, staring at Kaeli, then at Auron, then back at Kaeli again. Kaeli said, "Alright. Let me say goodbye to Sian first." She ran back in the inn. 

"Ummm, Auron?" Rikku said. Auron just shook his head. A few minutes later, Kaeli ran back to them. "We can go now," she said. Before they headed off to the direction of the airship, Kaeli said, "My name is Kaeli." Auron felt like smacking his forehead, a gesture Tidus did often. Before he would say anything, Yuna introduced herself and Rikku and said, "It's nice to meet you Kaeli." Kaeli smiled gently and Yuna returned in kind and Auron wondered what he got himself into. Together, they all headed towards the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Square owns FFX and Damien Rice owns "Volcano." 

  


"And what I am to you

Is not real

And what I am to you

You do not need

And what I am to you

Is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I ask for the sea"

  


Damien Rice "Volcano"

  


**Chapter Four:**

When Auron approached the airship, he immediately noticed that it was different than the one he previously flew in. The airship sitting on the beach was much larger than the one Cid piloted. It was...just more, of everything. He turned his head and watched Kaeli, who was lagging behind the group. This was understandable since the walk to the airship was filled with reminiscences and questions, something Kaeli was not a part of and hence a bit of an outsider. Of course, Auron thought, she was an outsider. He couldn't understand why he invited Kaeli to go with them. The spontaneity of his invitation was a surprise not only to Yuna and Rikku but to himself as well. Whether Kaeli herself was surprise, Auron couldn't tell. In fact, there was a lot about Kaeli that he couldn't tell. She reminded him a lot of himself, self-possessed and composed. Other than that, there wasn't anything that he knew about her. The fact that Kaeli agreed to come with him on this trip was a surprise too. She didn't know anything about him or Yuna or Rikku. Yet, she agreed to go with them, destination unknown. Why? Who was she really? Where did she come from? So many questions left unanswered and Auron didn't liked it one bit. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yuna said something to him.

"I'm sorry Yuna, what was that?" Auron asked.

Yuna looked at Auron and he could see her glaze slipped past him to Kaeli, who stopped walking and stood slightly to the back of him.

"Um, I just asked how you liked my new ship. Well, what do you think? It's on loan from Cid."

Auron looked at the airship and took in the brightness, the...redness of it all. 

"It's a beautiful ship Yuna."

"Yeah! I thought so when I recommended the ship to Yunie. Right Yunie?" Rikku said.

"Right!" Yuna nodded, "Come on, lets go in."

They all boarded the ship and inside was a long hallway leading to the various parts of the ship. Yuna took the lead with Rikku right behind her. Auron followed suit with Kaeli not far behine. They passed many doors and as they walked by a particular door of interest, Rikku would explain what was behind them. 

"This is the mess hall and this is the sleeping quarters. And this..."

They made it through the long hallway and when they got to the bridge, Brother greeted them. 

"Hey!" he said to Yuna and Rikku. 

When he saw Auron, his eyes widen, "Hey!? You're...you're back!" 

He got up from his seat by the many control panels and gave Auron a solid _thump_ on the back. Auron returned in kind.

"Oooof," said Brother before taking his seat again. 

"Yeah...good to have you back." 

He turned his attention to Kaeli, who was still standing behind Auron. "Well, nice to meet you," Brother said, leaning back against his chair to get a better view of Kaeli. 

Auron could see Brother glancing rather appreciatively at Kaeli. For reasons unknown to him, it annoyed him tremendously. 

"Ahem," Auron coughed gently. 

He made a quick gesture to Kaeli, "This is Kaeli."

Kaeli walked forward and extended her hand and Brother enthusiastically shook it.

When Brother refused to let go of Kaeli's hand for what seemed to Auron as a little longer than necessary in terms of hand shaking, Auron intervened. He quickly removed Kaeli's hand from Brother's clasp and as he did so, he caught sight of Yuna and Rikku, both wildly amused by the interplay. Auron dropped Kaeli's hand quickly and not looking at her at all, addressed Yuna.

"What is this sphere I have to see?" Auron asked roughly.

"Right, the sphere," Yuna said and headed to a control panel. 

With a push of a few buttons, a panel opened and Yuna pulled out an odd looking sphere. The sight of Yuna operating a machina showed how much the Summoner, a former devotee of Yevonite, had changed. Not too long ago, Yuna would not have the slightest clue on how and what to do with a piece of machina. Now, well, now she had an airship of her own, one she seemed obviously at eased with. Yuna brought the sphere to Auron and activated it, Auron looked and in front of him was a scene of a young man who looked suspiciously like the son of his friend Jecht. The only problem was, the young man wasn't really Tidus. He had been with the young man since he was a child and never had he seen the scene captured in the sphere. He continued to watched the sphere in silence and he was acutely away of Kaeli moving from behind him to get a better look at the sphere. He moved aside and pulled her in front of him so she could see the sphere better. Auron had no trouble seeing over the short mysterious girl's head. The sphere continued to play on, and in it, Auron could hear the young man shout out:

_"Who cares if I used the enemy's machina? It was the only way to save the Summoner! What would you have done instead?! Let me out of here! Let me see her!"_

The sphere stopped. Auron looked up and watched Yuna's face. After all this time, Yuna still hadn't let go, to forget. 

He looked at the odd shaping sphere, before he spoke, Yuna asked him, "Is that Tidus? Is it?"

Auron looked at the Summoner's face, eager and hopeful. Auron cleared his throat, "Yuna...I don't think that's Tidus." 

He could see the Summoner's face crumpled, he quickly continued on, "But, I don't really know. There are so much I don't know. Including why I'm here in Spira," he gestured to the sphere, "Or who this young man is." 

He stopped speaking. He could see Yuna holding back her tears and disappointment, that the young man in the sphere wasn't her beloved guardian. Rikku looking lost was unsure how to comfort her cousin. 

It was Kaeli who spoke out, "It doesn't matter. There are many questions in this world as there are many answers." 

She addressed Yuna specifically, "You wish to know who this young man is, his story, in hopes of completing your own...just seek for the answers..." 

At this point, Kaeli looked at Auron and he couldn't help but feel that her comment was addressed to him as well.

"Yeah!" Rikku said, "Don't worry Yunie, we'll find the answers. We'll find out who this guy is and we'll find the answers to Tidus as well!" 

Swayed by Rikku's enthusiasm as well as Kaeli's comment, Yuna smiled brightly and brushed the tears aside.   
"Right! We'll find the answers...right Sir Auron?"

Auron looked the the Summoner's face and nodded. 

Recharged with anew energy, Yuna spoke, "Where should we go?"

Before anyone could speak, Kaeli answered, "The Farplane." 

Yuna nodded, "That's a good idea. We should go and see if Tidus is there...and see if..." she gestured to the sphere, "he is there too. What do you all think?" Rikku nodded her head, blonde braids bobbing up and down. Auron gave a gruff "Hmmmfff" and nodded. 

She turned to Brother, "To Farplane!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Square owns FFX. Damien Rice owns Volcano. I own this story.

  


Special thanks to all those who reviewed, especially Saranomy. I'm glad you like the ficcy. Your reviews are great. Thank you. Enjoy the ficcy people!

  


"And what I am to you

Is not real

And what I am to you

You do not need

And what I am to you

Is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I ask for the sea"

  


Damien Rice "Volcano"

  


**Chapter Five:**

Auron wandered around the ship as it headed towards Farplane. Kaeli was at the bridge with Brother because he wanted to show Kaeli the intricate workings of flying an airship. No one else was invited for the little lesson so Yuna retired to her room, with the sphere in hand and Rikku left to go to the "club." He wanted to stay at the bridge, not to keep an eye on Kaeli and Brother, but to hear what Brother had to say about flying an airship. Unfortunately, after Yuna and Rikku left, Brother simply gave Auron a _look_ and did not stop giving him the look nor start his lesson on flying an airship until Auron left. Looking back, he should've stayed but not one to dwell on the past, Auron decided to use the time to explore the ship and familiarized himself with it.

He walked past the sleeping quarters and mess hall Rikku pointed out earlier. He stopped by a shop and was glad to see that the gils he left in his pockets before he was sent was still there. He bought a few bottles of Mega Potions and a couple Phoenix Downs. He continued on and he couldn't help but wondered what Brother and Kaeli were doing. He quickly scolded himself, it was certainly none of his business. He turned a corner and noticed music was playing behind one of the door. Curious, he opened the door and...

In front of Auron was a room lighted by a singular ball hanging from the ceiling. Light of every color seemed to be emitting from it. People were chatting with one another. Other people were swaying to the music. The music was oddly familiar to Auron despite the fact that he didn't know the song. It wasn't until he realized that Rikku was the one singing that made the song so familiar. It was Rikku's voice...singing...out loud with people dancing and just...having a good time. Rikku danced and swayed to the her own singing, eyes closed and completely lost in the moment. Auron was beyond confused and as he slowly backed away from the controlled chaos that was in the room, the door automatically shut closed; closing the bizarre scene that was in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief, until he sensed someone standing behind him.

He turned around and in front of him was Kaeli. He saw her puzzled expression so he simply guided her by the arm so she could witness the scene for herself. The door opened and again, the scene of lights, music, people dancing, and Rikku singing was in front of them, except this time, Rikku was singing another song. He pulled Kaeli back and the door shut. Auron turned Kaeli around and she simply stood there blinking at him. Her expression, coupled with what he had just witness, struck Auron as unbelievably funny. He laughed out loud and he heard Kaeli joined him in laughter. When they stopped, Auron looked down and saw Kaeli smiling at him. It was the first time he saw her smile without reserved and he returned in kind.

"How was the demonstration?"

Kaeli continued to smile, "It was okay...he was more interested in asking me to go to the "club" with him. I turned him down..." Her smile faltered then, "After that I excused myself and walked around the ship. Then I saw you."

Auron looked at the young woman in front of him and was secretly pleased that she turned down Brother's invitation. 

"So how do you like the ship."

Kaeli chewed on her lower lip for a moment, "I like it...it's awfully red though..."

Auron laughed again, "That's exactly what I thought when I first saw the ship."

Kaeli laughed, "Well, you've seem to be wandering around for a while, can you tell me where the shop is? I want to buy a few items before we land."

Auron led the way. They walked in silence for a while until Kaeli said, "Does Yuna love...this Tidus that much?"

Auron looked ahead and pointed to the left corridor and motioned that they should turn here, "Yes, I believe so. There was a bond..."

Kaeli nodded. She looked ahead and saw the shop. She quickly took off and headed for the stand. Auron walked behind her and when he caught up with Kaeli, he could see that she was buying potions...a lot of potions.

"Thank you miss!" said the very happy and now very rich merchant.

Auron watched Kaeli put the tiny bottles in a type of bag. She then swung it around her lower back and tied it around her waist. 

"You know, you can buy the ether tablets to replenish your magic points...so you can perform a simple cura spell. Ether tablets are a lot lot easier to carry than all those potion bottles. Of course, if you don't know how to perform a cura spell, learning it is pretty simple. In fact, Yuna would be more than happy to teach you."

Kaeli looked up at Auron with a funny look on her face but she simply murmured, "I'll think about it."

Out of nowhere, Yuna's voice floated down the hallway, "We're there! Come meet us in the bridge Auron and Kaeli."

Auron looked at Kaeli and together they walked back towards the bridge.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Square=FFX. Damien Rice=Volcano. Me=This ficcy.

  


"And what I am to you

Is not real

And what I am to you

You do not need

And what I am to you

Is not what you mean to me

You give me miles and miles of mountains

And I ask for the sea"

  


Damien Rice "Volcano"

  


**Chapter Six:**

"Hey Auron! Hey Kaeli," Yuna said. "We're here, just outside Guadosalam. I had to land the ship a bit outside of Guadosalam because they do not like having any machinas within their borders." 

"Yeah...so we'll have a bit of walking," Rikku said, then muttering under her breath, "Mdobut Koety.*" 

Yuna looked at Rikku somewhat disapproving and before Yuna could say something about Rikku's comment, Auron spoke up, "Perhaps we should go and announce your presence to the Guado. Exactly, how are they doing since the fall of Yevon and the lost of their Maester?"

Auron saw Yuna looking down at the floor, it was after all, their fault that the Guado no longer have a Maester. Yet, they weren't completely to blame and Auron had to let Yuna know, "Yuna, it wasn't yours or our fault; Seymour chose that path by himself."

Yuna nodded, "Right," and smiled gently at Auron, "Well, after the fall, Tromell took the position as the new leader. With the Yevonites falling apart, there were no Maesters. Tromell is the leader of Guados, but he and the Guado are still deeply devoted to the teachings. Outwardly, they seem to accepting to the changes that are happening in Spira..."

"But inwardly," Auron prompted Yuna.

"Well, they seem to be angry and bitter about how it all ended. But since the Farplane is located within their land, they cannot bar people from visiting without offending many people so..."

Auron nodded, "Well, we'll only be there for a moment. Long enough to find a few answers. After that, we'll be out of their way. Let us go."

Yuna nodded and then took the lead. Despite what she may have done to the former Maester of Guadosalam, she was still the Great Summoner in the eyes of Spira. The Guado cannot ignore that. They all left the airship and made their way to the heart of Guadosalam.

A young Guado greeted them at the entrance to Guadosalam with a prayer to Yevon. Yuna returned in kind but not Rikku, who was an Al Bhed or himself since he was ex-communicated from the Temples long ago. Kaeli herself merely stared at the Guado. Yuna told the young man what her purpose was and with a nod, the Guado escorted them to the grand room that led to the Farplane. Auron noticed that nothing, nothing had changed within the trees and the walls of Guadosalam. Although he didn't really expect it to considering how the teachings of Yevon and the idea of never-changing were embedded in the minds of the Guado. Knowing that Tromell was now the leader, Auron guessed that changes would probably not occur very often or to great extent. They continued their way until they were standing in front of Farplane. Auron looked around and at the group of people who was beside him. The last time he was here, he was with Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Rikku. He had refused to enter the sacred chambers because he himself was an unsent. Now, he was going in...

"Ahem," Kaeli coughed softly. Auron and everyone else looked at Kaeli. 

"If you don't mind, I rather not go in. I'm not particularly fond of the place."

Echoes of the past.

"You're not an unsent are you?" Rikku asked. Yuna kicked Rikku on the shin. 

"Ouch!" Rikku belt over to rub the area, "Well, the last time someone said that, he was an unsent!"

Yuna kicked Rikku on the other shin.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Rikku was now hopping up and down and rubbing her shin alternatively.

Kaeli just stared at Yuna and Rikku and then at Auron. Auron remained expressionless. 

"Well, no. I'm not an unsent" Kaeli said, " I just don't like the place. I'm sure you can understand Rikku."

Rikku stopped hopping and stared rudely at Yuna before looking at Kaeli, "Yeah...I understand. I don't like the place either..." She looked at Yuna and Auron. "Does this mean only you two are going in?"

Auron looked at Yuna and Yuna nodded, "I guess so. Come on Sir Auron."

Auron walked up the steps to Farplane. He turned around and saw Rikku waving goodbye at them. Kaeli had taken a seat at the base of the staircase, facing away from the entrance of Farplane. Auron turned back and walked in. Inside, was a large room with pyreflies everywhere. The room glowed with a soft light. Yuna walked up to the edge of the room, Auron walked next to her. In front of them was an image of Yuna's parents, Lord Braska and his Al Bhed wife. He stared at them, how happy they were together. The next image was that of Jecht and then it was Kinoc. After that....nothing, just pyreflies flying around. 

"Auron..." Yuna said softly.

Auron shook his head. He did not want to talk about it. He looked at Yuna, "Think of me. See if I'm..."

Yuna nodded and they stared...nothing.

"Well," Yuna said. "You're alive."

It was Auron's turn to just nod. He was alive! Alive! He couldn't believe it. Now that he knew for sure that was alive, he wanted to know why. Why he was given a second chance? 

Yuna continued talking, "I wonder..." 

Nothing, no image of anyone...

"Who were you thinking of?" Auron asked.

"Tidus..."

"Well, he's not here so..." Thinking back to Kaeli's comment, "We just have to find the answers."

"Right," Yuna looked at Auron and smiled, a wave of paternal instinct flooded him. He wanted Yuna to be happy and if that means finding Tidus...

"Lets try someone else...like the guy in the sphere," Yuna closed her eyes and Auron could tell Yuna was focusing on the only image she had of him, the image from the sphere. Then slowly, the pyreflies gathered and an image of the young man who looked a lot like Tidus materialized. 

"Auron!" Yuna exclaimed, "It's him."

  


*Stupid Guado


End file.
